


我搞到男神了（吗）-22

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [22]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670





	我搞到男神了（吗）-22

第二天清晨，李赫宰天还没亮就已经醒了，闹钟声吵醒了李东海，人迷迷糊糊从怀里翻了个身，抱住他的腰。  
“嗯...吵死了。”  
“海海，我得回去了，录个起床。”  
“唔..不行。”  
李东海把头一埋，牢牢抱住他。李赫宰没办法，只能先哄李东海睡觉，把哥哥哄的迷迷糊糊睡了再悄悄起身离开。  
他昨天跟李东海缠在亲昵至夜深，被窝里被闹的热烘烘的，连手臂都不想伸出去，干脆抱着李东海不走了。李东海总是觉得自己年长，装出一副理中客的样子劝他回去，李赫宰听也不听，嘴上应得好听，是是是好好好，把哥哥搂进怀里一记深吻，李东海彻底说不出话了。  
李赫宰小心翼翼走回屋内，脱掉大衣往床上走，一边走一边揉头发，给自己塑造了一个完美的鸡窝头造型。他刚躺下也就十多分钟左右，节目组把他们叫起来了。  
其实工作人员都知道他去找李东海一夜未归，早上他回到小别墅正在准备露天拍摄的场务也都看到了。但从监视器里看到李赫宰一脸迷蒙困得睁不开眼的时候，他们还是不可避免地感叹了一下，科班出身学来的演技，百分之八十都用在这了。

第二天的录制比起第一天轻松许多，早上起来做了个游戏，按人数对半准备了早餐，依然是竞争制，谁赢了谁去吃饭。  
李东海真没想到李赫宰在镜头前做的出来，他本来是想逗李赫宰玩，赢了游戏把准备的参鸡汤端到李赫宰面前，让他闻了闻香味再放回去。李赫宰馋的要命，眼睛都快掉进那碗汤里。  
李东海纯粹是想逗他，夹起一块肉放到他嘴边晃了晃。  
“赫宰，你给我表演个才艺，今天这个早饭我分你一半吃。”

所有人看了过来。  
李赫宰张了张嘴，一脸不可置信。若不是有镜头在，他差点就要装着抹一把泪，质问李东海爱是不是真的会消失。  
李东海笑眯眯地看着他，又道“来嘛，你想不想吃？咱们在影视学院上学不都有才艺表演么，我把这一半都分给你吃。”

李赫宰左看看，右看看，实在是没办法。他略微羞涩地笑了一下，众目睽睽之下蹲在李东海面前，双手握拳放在脸侧。  
“那我给你装个狗狗好不好？”

李赫宰直接把球又踢了回来，李东海这下总算明白什么叫作搬起石头砸自己的脚，他看了眼节目组明显感兴趣的表情和旁边人看好戏的样子，绝望的闭上眼睛。  
“那，那好吧....”  
他臊的快要晕过去了，李赫宰一直目光专注地看着他，见他不好意思地躲躲闪闪，反而更大方。李赫宰一点也没有羞耻的感觉，蹲在李东海面前伸出舌头哈气，然后学了几声狗叫声。  
旁边人都笑作一团，李赫宰反而扮的更起劲，向前颠了颠。  
李东海被旁边人笑的脸热，嗔怪地瞪了李赫宰一眼以为人会见好就收，李赫宰不仅没有反而更嚣张，伸出一只手权当爪子挠了挠李东海的腿。  
“海哥，给我饭吃吧。”

李东海捂住脸，露出来的耳朵羞得通红，李赫宰完全起了恶作剧的心思，快要蹭到李东海的腿上。他想着反正玩都玩了，干脆放得开一点，综艺效果盖住了其他，没人会察觉出什么不对。  
李赫宰变本加厉地靠近，把下巴枕到李东海的膝头。  
“海哥，饿了。”

李东海放下手，脸已经变红了。旁边人起哄让他逗一逗李赫宰，李东海红着脸伸出手掌，“握手。”  
李赫宰哼哼唧唧配合，把一只手递过去摇了摇。  
围观的人仍然没有放过的意思，李东海一下子站起来，羞的平时说话的声音都跟着更加黏腻含糊。一下子跳的老远，一边蹦一边自暴自弃说道。  
“哎呀不干了！！！肉麻死了！！！”

李赫宰在一众起哄声中站起来，笑着望着临阵脱逃的影帝哥哥。  
“那我能不能吃呀！”

“都给你！！！！”从远处传来李东海的声音，人已经跑到节目组后边去了，捂着小半张脸，从人群中看他。  
李赫宰美滋滋转回来，旁边的人也站到场地中间来，无比诚恳地双手合十鞠了一躬。  
“各位，我也可以学狗，有没有愿意耍我一回让我吃饭的。”  
李赫宰嘿嘿笑着，大大方方坐在李东海的椅子上舀了一口汤喝。等到李东海走过来才起身，匆忙往嘴里塞了一口肉，鼓着脸给他让座。  
李东海赶紧按住他，“你先吃，吃完再说。”  
李赫宰一抹嘴，立马起身把李东海按着坐下。他依然没有放弃自己的人设，在旁边尽职尽责蹲好，扒着桌子边眼巴巴地看着，等李东海喂自己。  
李东海简直不知道怎么办好，李赫宰看他不知所措，伸出一只手碰了碰李东海的小臂。  
“海哥，啊——”

李东海假装打了下李赫宰的头，笑呵呵给李赫宰挑了一块肉喂过去。他也不介意李赫宰跟自己分了一半食物，吃饭还不忘给李赫宰夹一点小菜，光明正大地你一口我一口分完了参鸡汤。  
李赫宰是里边少有的吃到奖励早餐的人，一碗汤见了底以后旁边队友酸溜溜问他参鸡汤好不好喝，李赫宰一副没心没肺的样子摸摸自己的肚子。  
“好喝！尤其是喝了别人的，更好喝。”

录制的时候谁也没多想这句话，节目组也没有事先跟工作室商量，把李东海打李赫宰头以后全部剪掉，只留下最后酒足饭饱李赫宰说吃别人的都好。  
李东海跟李赫宰关系最亲近也是娱乐圈里大前辈和新人后辈的关系，这一期预告一发出来，当即在网上掀起轩然大波。  
那段预告还放了李赫宰扮狗来假意好心的铺垫，但所有人的目光都被后边李赫宰吃完李东海的早餐笑呵呵地说好吃吸引，没人注意到这也许是什么游戏环节。  
网上舆论都在讨论李赫宰的礼貌问题，那一段预告掐头去尾，根本看不出到底怎么回事。李赫宰就这么无辜的，莫名其妙地被推上风口浪尖。

李赫宰根本不知情，国立电视台筹备了单元剧，工作室替他争到了一个角色来拍，他人在外地准备拍戏。这种好事本来轮不到他，但原先拍男二的演员抢番把电视台惹恼了，大手一挥干脆换人。琛哥在电视台有关系，拦路截下来转手把这块好饼送给李赫宰。  
他被综艺的节目组买了热搜，那段预告足够吸睛，直接被送上了最高位。网上最热闹时群起攻击，有说失望的，有事后诸葛亮说一早就看出来的，还有各路不知道哪里来的爆料。  
李东海大致看了一下，直接对着手机翻了个白眼。这行的潜规则大家都知道，炒作那些手段也都心里清楚，但是这种事轮到自己人头上，特别是在这个时候临到李赫宰的头上，他只觉得无语。  
有李赫宰的粉丝质疑节目组故意博眼球才这么做，又被声讨大军淹没。李赫宰粉丝拿着李东海录制那天发的合照解释，又被不想掺和这种鸡毛蒜皮小事的李东海粉丝骂了一通。还有两边都喜欢的人出来拉架，又被各自的粉丝骂了。  
李东海大致看了一下，随便点进一个粉丝的主页往下一拉，都看不明白到底是谁跟谁在打架。李赫宰早都出发去外地拍戏了，工作室对接何平说艺人正在拍戏，没空理这些事，工作室直接处理就行。  
李东海闲来无事啃苹果，坐在沙发上吧唧吧唧吃了一半，还是咽不下这口气。他心情不好表情也不善，大眼睛瞪起来四处扫射预备着找茬。许恩元一见他那副表情赶紧溜走，躲在茶水间和负责宣发的职员待在一起不敢出来。  
李东海生气是有原因的，他们这期节目分了两期播出，早饭那里的部分肯定也要等到第二期才能播出来，节目组这么早就把那段放出来肯定是故意的。李赫宰这一波人参至少要收到正片放出来，要是到时候直接把那段魔剪一下就算惨了，别想洗干净。  
李东海还看见有人在论坛开贴讨论这一回他会不会出来给李赫宰讲话，他顿时更气，以为他不敢说吗？还不是工作室不让他说！要是让他说，他绝对要先把节目组拎出来骂一通。  
粉丝在广场刷屏要他们回应，在工作室账号下一遍遍地评论。琛哥也很无语，上哪给粉丝一个交代去。本来就是莫须有的事，他只能先联系各大平台降热搜。李赫宰的社交账号白天还美滋滋地给这节目宣传，谁能想到下午放出来的预告直接把他捶进地里。

李赫宰下班才看到手机，李东海给他发了几条消息告诉他不要看评论，发牢骚抱怨琛哥不让自己发sns，他本来想直接圈一下节目组问问怎么回事的。李赫宰拍了一整天，一直到傍晚开始下雨才停下。他还没搞清楚怎么回事，大概就是又有什么事情上了热搜，李东海在安慰自己。  
他想也没想，又把李东海的小作文看了一遍，哥哥很少给他发这么长的消息，看起来是真的担心他。李赫宰顿时感动得心里的泪比天上的雨还多，一口气发过去十几个哭哭的表情包，全是小猫小狗的卡通图案。他发完以后想起来自己还没有跟李东海分享今天的事，坐到车里开始噼里啪啦打字。  
何平跟进来关上车门，看了他一眼。  
“又汇报工作？”  
“嗯，今天还没跟他聊天呢。”  
李赫宰美滋滋抱着手机，答应一声继续打字。他还有一堆事没跟李东海讲，今天拍戏的西瓜汁好喝，盒饭有很多肉。  
何平看了他一眼，“节目组使坏了，工作室正在处理，你就当没有这事，该宣传就宣传。”  
李赫宰应了一声，然后继续集中于屏幕。他聊天的间隙抽空看了一眼，大概明白是怎么回事。这种事也不算少见，只是头一回让自己碰见。他一入圈就被李东海挑中带走，身上的资源咖标签算是撕不掉了。一般大家都会顾忌李东海对他客气一些，头一回遇到这样明着下套的节目组。  
李东海可能是怕他难过，解释了好几遍工作室会解决不让他无缘无故受委屈。李赫宰笑眯眯地回复，原本心里那一丁点的不舒服也消失，感动得一塌糊涂。

【我给你买了零食放在家里，回来你就不用出去买了。】

李赫宰热泪盈眶，竟然还有这种好事！！

【过两天去看你好不好？】

这一回李赫宰真的要泪水夺眶而出了，李东海好久没探过自己的班，他把这个看的很重要，并且很在乎。其实主要还是暗暗跟以前的那些人吃醋，李东海以前喜欢谁大张旗鼓恨不得昭告天下，光明正大地去探班，工作室打掩护在屁股后面跟着一遍遍发通稿是友情探班，全天下人都知道李东海看上人家了。  
李赫宰抱着手机嘿嘿傻笑，不知道这一回有没有人肯定自己的地位。

“东海要来探你的班？”何平头也不抬地问了一句。  
李赫宰喜滋滋点头，忙着换衣服，一边絮絮叨叨说着。“说最近会来，我让他来之前告诉我。咱们这地方没什么好酒店，怕他住不惯，来之前给他布置一下最好。他都好久没探我的班了，呜呜。”  
何平停下正在忙活的动作，无语地看了他一眼。  
“当然不探了，你俩不是在一起拍的戏。”

李赫宰住在乡镇的边上，他们这个单元剧是正剧向的，因为剧情需要来到有些偏僻的地方拍戏。他们原本计划是拍到今晚十点收工，可惜天公不作美，傍晚突然乌云滚滚，压得人喘不过气。导演见天气不好，临时决定提前收工。  
李赫宰回程的路上手机开始不停地推送当地的天气预警，说是这里今晚开始要连着整整两天下暴雨。他没当回事，看完就转手截屏给李东海吐槽几句运气不好。  
首尔每次暴雨预警都是说了半天也没怎么影响，他在城市里长大，自然不觉得这里的暴雨有什么不同。  
回程的路上暴雨如期而至，雨幕中几乎看不清前边的路，何平不得不把车速放慢，整个人身体前倾全神贯注地注意路况。他被安全带勒得脖子通红，看一会就要用力闭一下眼睛，眼睛睁得酸涩。  
“这雨都快下冒烟了，幸亏给你们放了，不然这时候再慢慢往回看，猴年马月能回去。”  
何平抱怨了几句，拍了下助理小宋。  
“帮我看着点路。”

李赫宰不开车所以也不觉得下雨烦，看着外头哗哗大雨兴致极好，还找最好的角度给李东海拍了一段小视频发过去。要不是节目组阴了他一把现在不方便更新状态，他还想发出来给粉丝看。  
李东海只笑他是小孩，看这个新奇看那个也新奇。李赫宰啧啧咂嘴，望着外边的大雨豪情壮志恨不得朗诵一首诗来抒发自己的感情，他想了半天也没想出什么合适的词，只能对李东海说。  
“海哥，此时此刻我真的特想牵着你的手在大雨里奔跑~我们就应该这样，不畏困难，然后在狂风暴雨中冲向未来。”  
李东海幽幽答道。  
“你放心，真有那一天我也有伞。”  
“海海你真不浪漫！”李赫宰皱起眉，抱着手机哼哼几声，然后瞄着前边两人压低声音。  
“我好想你哦~~~今天你干嘛了，有没有想我？”

李东海在电话那边掏了掏耳朵，被人故意弄出的撒娇声音酸得一身鸡皮疙瘩，偏偏又拿人这样没办法。他有时候觉得李赫宰这样挺可爱的，明知道是故意唬自己也装作不知道，但是有时候他会不自觉地联想到李赫宰在床上，一边横冲直撞一边哼哼唧唧撒娇，他想一下就觉得恶寒。

“你好好说话...”

“嗯~~~~~”  
一声嗯的尾音拖出了不知道多少个弯来，李东海沉默，觉得自己拳头硬了。  
“你在干嘛，旁边没人吗？”  
“海海亲亲！”  
李赫宰对着空气噘起嘴，“亲亲！”

………  
李东海莫名其妙的害羞起来，脚趾蜷缩着，迅速的“啵”了一下，他自己做完羞得满脸通红，又想要哥哥的面子，虎着脸说道。  
“哎呀好了，你好好讲话。”

李赫宰依然哼哼唧唧，从雨天一个人好孤独开始胡诌，一直说到李东海白天不关心自己吃没吃饭。说三句加一个故意的抽泣声，然后问他是不是不爱自己了。  
李东海满头黑线挂断，什么乱七八糟的。不出半分钟，李赫宰的电话又打了进来。  
“呜呜～海海你为什么挂我电话？”  
“你那说的都是什么乱七八糟的，让你好好讲话你还跟我装是不是？”  
李赫宰停顿片刻，“你怎么能说我是装的！那都是我的真情流露，你为什么不关心我中午吃什么，难道我不是你床上最可爱最猛的男人了吗？还是说你只是喜欢我的…嗯……你懂的。你是不是不爱我了，肯定有小狐狸精趁虚而入，他是谁？！海哥，你告诉我，难道爱真的会变吗？”

李东海又一次忍无可忍结束通话。

这场雨真的像天气预报说的那样，暴雨持续下了几个小时，把一个供电的电箱冲垮了。李赫宰刚跟李东海聊了几句，屋里突然陷入一片黑暗，窗外好巧不巧一道闪电，滚滚雷声炸开。  
李赫宰顿了一下，看了看四周，起身借着手机屏幕微弱的光去试了试开关，又看一眼房间内的电闸。一切都没问题，不是他房间的电出问题，应该是整个都停了。  
李赫宰又慢慢摸着坐回去，然后平静地打字。

【呜呜呜呜呜】  
【海海救命！停电了我好害怕呜呜呜呜怎么办！】

何平举着手机摸黑找过来的时候，李东海正在跟李赫宰打语音电话。他听到李东海一直在柔声哄人，说什么自己一直都在，陪着他等电来了再挂，不要怕。何平听了一会，实在忍不住好奇，插了一句。  
“东海，你在干嘛？”  
李东海絮絮叨叨的声音戛然而止，然后换上平时说话的声音。  
“啊你来了啊，赫宰怕黑，刚刚你们停电了是吧？给他吓得够呛，你看着他点，就在他屋待着别走了。”

何平满头问号，看了眼面色平静丝毫看不出害怕的李赫宰，李赫宰对着他比了个噤声的手势，嗫嚅开口。  
“我没事…我不害怕。”  
那声音，那叫一个可怜。李东海立刻上钩了，想也没想怼回来。  
“行行行别逞强了，跟我装什么啊。一天到晚装柔弱装0，这时候倒跟我逞强了。”  
“我没有！我不是那样的人！”李赫宰努力掐了自己一把大腿，声音立刻粘上一点黏腻的哭腔。  
“真的太黑了，外边还开始打雷了，还有闪电。我这儿这么偏，不会有鬼吧。”  
“你瞎想什么呢，何平不是在你屋吗？”  
“但是鬼不就是跟着人进来的吗？”  
“赫宰你…你几岁啊！”  
李东海的声音听起来有些无奈，又放柔语气耐心哄着。“你就跟何平他们在一起好不好？你们这屋人多，鬼就不敢来了。”  
李赫宰可怜巴巴地挤出鼻音“嗯嗯，我哪也不去。”  
何平在旁边白眼快翻到天上去，又在装，还装得像模像样。要不是自己确实看见李赫宰根本没有害怕的表情，他也要以为李赫宰真的怕黑。  
影帝骗别人半辈子到处留情，现在倒是被李赫宰骗得一愣一愣的，只能说是风水轮流转吧。

李赫宰还调整了一个极为舒适的姿势，继续跟李东海煲电话粥。  
“今天都没吃晚饭呢…我好可怜。”  
“没有零食吗？”  
李赫宰一把按住何平找出来的饼干，手指一推，把饼干盒推到一边去。  
“没有，什么也没有。我又饿又冷，你心不心疼我。”  
“何平？你们平时怎么照顾他的，不是跟你说过车上放点零食吗？饼干都不给买，你们是不是背着我欺负孩子？”  
“我的天谁敢欺……”何平话说一半，被打断。  
“呜呜呜海哥所以你要对我更好才行…”李赫宰一见形势不好立刻截住话头，还对何平双手合十拜了拜提前表示歉意。他每天最喜欢做的事就是跟李东海卖惨，甚至不惜出卖经纪人哥和小助理，整天把李东海唬的不是给他点外卖就是操心他出行。  
李赫宰美滋滋享受恋人的关心，脚尖悠闲地一点一点。  
“我回去以后给我做烤肉吃吧~我还想吃你煮的面。”  
李东海在那边连声应着，极其耐心。这让何平有些惊讶，他的印象里李东海并不是这种耐心的性格，他不禁对李赫宰刮目相看。这小子天天装傻充愣，倒是真把李东海唬住了，看起来整颗心都扑在他身上。

“你这是去什么地方拍戏了馋成这样？没有饭吃吗？”  
“有，可是没有你~”  
李赫宰眼也不眨继续腻歪，“特别想你，每天都在想你。吃饭也想你，睡觉也想你，早上起来也想你。我有一天梦见你了，还以为抱的是你，结果一睁眼是团在一起的被子。”  
“哎哟…那过几天去看你吧，悄悄的，给你带好吃的。”  
“那你什么时候来？”李赫宰恨不得把自己说成露宿街头的狗狗。  
李东海想了想，“下周吧，我跟琛哥说一声。”  
“哦……也行，我只用梦到你四天就可以见到你了。”李赫宰不情不愿说道“虽然还有四天，但是可以坚持，你要答应我每天来我梦里噢。”  
李东海无奈“好吧，这周末就去。”  
“嗯嗯，啵啵！”李赫宰眉飞色舞地撒娇，只听李东海问道“这下不怕黑了？”  
李赫宰迅速变脸，“怕....没有你我每天都好怕。”

何平被肉麻得够呛，连忙做出一副呕吐状稍稍离远一点。说实话他就算是看了无数次李赫宰撒娇也无法适应，跟他们讲话都好好的，也很正常，工作也不挑不矫情，稍微有点怕生的正常大男孩。就是偏偏一到李东海面前恨不得把自己变成花枝招展的孔雀，追着人家没完没了的搞出各种小动作来吸引注意力，只要李东海有一分钟没看着他都不行。  
他们一直等到李赫宰手机都快没电了才等到人恋恋不舍地挂电话，捏着嗓子讲了半天话，李赫宰猛灌一大口水，终于恢复正常。  
“咱们这得停电多久？”

一旁的助理小宋一时间接受无能，眨着眼睛看了他半天。  
“啊....？”

“现在外面暴雨修不了，估计今晚都得停电。”何平看了眼手机屏幕，“附近镇上倒是有没停电的招待所，就是比这条件差，等雨再小一点我们开车过去。这边太偏了，我看要是修好最快也得明天。”  
“也行，哥安排吧，有电就行，差一点也没事。”  
李赫宰叹口气，“那我收拾收拾东西，先搬过去再说。”  
“怕手机没电东海找不着你？”何平揶揄道“这都晚上了，人家找你干什么。”  
“万一呢，再说导演组可能也得找我。”  
李赫宰低头笑笑，“海哥有时候晚上睡不着喜欢给我发信息，要是能看见还是回一下比较好，他大晚上总是愿意多想。”  
“他还有这种时候？！”何平感到惊奇，李东海竟然还有多愁善感的时候，别是李赫宰这小子陷入爱情迷住了双眼。  
“有啊，你们不知道而已。”  
李赫宰说这话时还有点得意，洋洋得意抛给何平一个眼神，意思自己当然跟他们不一样。何平只能无奈连声应着是是是，影帝哥哥对你最上心。

李赫宰在路上给李东海发了信息，人没有回，他估摸着李东海睡了，看了一眼马上耗尽的电池，收起手机。  
他们走到一半雨又下大了，比他们之前回来时还要大的雨滴砸得车窗滴滴答答。何平怕开出事，先找了个路边停车场暂时等一阵，等到雨小了的时候再启程。  
何平望了眼  
“这雨啊，可别下出事来。”  
“有充电宝吗？我手机没电了。”  
李赫宰从后边探出头来，“这得等到多久啊？”  
“你困了就在车上睡吧，拿毛毯盖着。估计还得有一阵才能小。”  
何平看了他一眼，“充电宝也扔在原来房间了，本来以为一会就能到，谁想着路上耽误了。”  
李赫宰叹了口气，坐回去。他好无聊，又睡不着，还不能玩手机。

李东海只有今天睡得早，哄了李赫宰以后就躺在沙发上睡着了。直到半夜的时候大雨侵袭，雨滴拍打窗户的声音把李东海从梦里叫醒。  
他醒了以后望着上方发呆，客厅只开了一盏柔和的灯，李东海望着那盏灯出神。他最近总这样，有时候睡醒以后不敢睁眼，害怕自己从这个世界离开了，他倒不是放不下这里舒适的生活。只是放不下李赫宰，自己原本是个什么都不放在心里的风流影帝，现在却不同了，李赫宰还跟自己在一起，他怕原来那位风流大哥回来，李赫宰这小孩肯定天天哭天喊地。  
李东海听到手机嗡嗡地响了几下，叹口气拿过来。屏幕亮的瞬间，李东海感觉自己浑身的血液都冻住了。

【鸣德山某村因突发暴雨导致山体滑坡，当地警察消防已集结】

李东海点开新闻图片，入目便是熟悉又陌生的红色的洋楼屋顶。他愣住，仔细放大那张图片。  
那个红色的洋楼屋顶，李赫宰到当地的第一天晚上就给他拍过。这个红屋顶跟李赫宰的房间正好是对面，李赫宰还说要以后赚了钱，然后买地专门盖一个漂亮的洋房住。  
他的手机里堆满了这个消息的推送，聊天软件他们工作室的群都在圈何平和李赫宰的账号让他们保平安。  
但是已经半个小时了，李赫宰，何平，还有助理小宋，没有一个人回复。

琛哥和许恩元半夜一点到了李东海家，他们车刚开进李东海家的地下停车场，李东海的身影已经出现在电梯间。人看上去有些不安，来回踱步。  
一见到他们两个，李东海立马走过来，鸭舌帽下被无数人夸了无数次的眼睛还没等他们说出话来，眼泪噼里啪啦砸下来。  
“联系上何平了吗？”  
“还没信儿，你别急。现在那边停电，还下着大雨，不好联系。”

现在已经凌晨，他们三人站在电梯间，微黄的灯照在头顶。李东海垂眸，握着手机解锁，置顶李赫宰的对话框里安安静静，最后一条消息还是他睡觉时候李赫宰说自己手机没电要关机。  
他又犹豫了几分钟，推开劝他回去休息的两人。  
“我不回家，你们开车，我要过去看看。”

“现在？？”  
许恩元吓了一跳，“这外头还下着大雨呢！咱们赶过去最快也得两个多小时，这路现在不好走，可能会更久。明早天亮了再过去也一样啊。”  
“东海，那边现在还在下着大雨，我们要是路上出车祸就麻烦了。明早天一亮咱们就走，立刻开车过去看看怎么回事。你今晚就回去吧，也就几个小时。”琛哥也劝道。

“我睡得着吗？我一想到赫宰现在可能在什么土里，可能喘不上气，可能已经死了，我根本就躺不下！”  
李东海只觉得自己快要窒息了，三个人都没消息，上一次联系李赫宰还撒娇说停电了怕黑。现在什么消息也没有，电话关机，发消息不回，导演组联系起来也要有个过程。  
李东海根本等不下去，过程也等不下去。  
他抬起手，明晃晃的玛莎拉蒂标晃得琛哥直晕。  
“你俩上楼等天亮吧，我自己开车去。”

“哎哟我的祖宗…这大半夜的还下雨，你自己开车走高速谁能放心。”

“你俩别管，我现在就要走。”  
李东海一把推开，摁了电梯按钮，“我的车在下边的车库，你俩要不然就陪我一起去，要不然就别管我。”

琛哥和许恩元对视，只能无奈让步。  
“好吧，好吧，我们开车送你。只不过路上得慢点开，你可别催我们。”

“我知道。”

-  
李东海凌晨四点才到鸣德山，当地仍然大雨，山体滑坡现场已经拉起了警戒线。他们的车停在警车的外边，红蓝警灯晃的李东海眼前一片模糊。  
他想也没想，拉开车门就要往下冲，许恩元赶紧跳下车拦住他。  
“哥！哥！！警察消防都在呢咱们别添乱！”  
“不行你放开我…李赫宰他们的酒店在那…”

李东海被许恩元抱住，在警戒线外纠缠。滑坡现场聚集着许多人，还有附近赶来的居民。李东海混在其中并不明显，他被许恩元和琛哥牢牢摁住。  
现场一片狼藉，李东海的眼睛死死地盯着那个被泥土掩盖得只剩房顶的地方，他几乎快要崩溃了。入目全是人，各种人，行色匆匆。红蓝色的灯闪得眼睛都睁不开，头也跟着疼了。  
李东海被人拦住腰，腿软跪到地上。他的双手撑在地上，十指快要扣进土里。许恩元拉他的力量逐渐变小，耳边的嘈杂声音慢慢变弱。他粗重地喘息着，望着被雨水冲刷的土地突然意识到了什么。  
他在以前的时候看过些科幻小说，自己是莫名其妙地来到这里的，原本跟李赫宰可能连萍水之缘都不是，来到这里以后因为自己的缘故才扯上了关系。李东海看着自己手腕滑落沾到泥土的手链，突然哭了起来。他全都明白了，因为自己改变了，所以身边很多人和事都会改变，李赫宰原本的人生轨迹也被改变了。  
他暗自窃喜来到这里名利双收，还毫不费力气的找到喜欢的人在一起。但是现在，这场突如其来的灾难让他明白得来的都会被收走。  
李东海伏在地上痛哭，既然这样为什么不把自己带走，把自己送回去，这些事情跟李赫宰到底有什么关系。他狼狈地痛哭，所幸周围人都在帮忙救灾和找自己的亲人，没有人注意到大名鼎鼎的影帝突然出现在这里。

李赫宰跟经纪人从警戒线钻了出来，他们在路上睡了一觉，醒来就看见一辆接着一辆的消防车呼啸而过。三个人在路边的24小时小卖店里看到新闻，这才知道发生了什么，又赶紧调头回到现场。  
李赫宰思绪乱糟糟的，今夜又是大雨又是停电又是自然灾害，他们跟导演组失联了，离开旅馆是他们自己做的决定，如果没走的话现在可能命都没了。但是其他人是不是还在，他们都不清楚。  
他本来是犹豫了一下要不要找个地方借电话联系，顺便再找一下李东海报平安。后来想了想这个时间李东海应该睡了，等到天亮了回去再找也一样，便作罢。他哪里知道李东海已经知道并且连夜赶了过来，他们回来看了看情况，在不远处遇到剧组的人，大家都安全才放心准备离开。  
他们一行人出警戒线走了十几米，小宋突然“哎”了一声，然后停在原地看了一阵。  
“嘶....那边，那是不是琛哥？”

李赫宰已经收伞坐进车里，闻言又赶紧探出头来。穿过人群和各式的雨伞雨衣，李赫宰看到琛哥撑着一把伞站在警戒线旁，他还想再确认一下，但中间的人穿梭把他们挡住了。  
“你去看看。”  
何平把小宋推了出去。

李东海蹲在地上，许恩元在他旁边帮他擦手。其实也不用湿巾那么麻烦，一直没有见小的大雨把手上的泥土冲刷得一干二净。李东海呆呆地待在那里，随便许恩元摆弄自己的手擦干净指缝里的土。  
他焦虑地咬着下唇，完全慌了神。这种事情的概率能有多大，怎么就这么巧，偏偏是李赫宰临时顶替别人演了这个戏，偏偏又赶上了一场百年不遇的大雨。恍然间他被人扶起来，然后许恩元拉着他焦急地说着什么。  
李东海茫然地动了动眼球，终于找回焦距，耳边的声音也一下子涌入脑海。他慢慢地消化着，终于感到自己活了过来。  
他一把抓住小宋的小臂。  
“你怎么在这？你们....”李东海话还没说完，看到不远处熟悉的身影朝他们跑来。他长长地吐出口气，忍不住微微颤栗起来，眼泪夺眶而出。  
此刻还没有天亮，他却能看得清清楚楚，李赫宰正在朝他跑来。

-TBC-


End file.
